This disclosure relates generally to devices for bonding and grounding various terminals. More particularly, this disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for grounding multiple harnesses and isolating the harnesses for testing.
It is common to bond harnesses for an electrically conductive line at a terminal and to provide a ground connection. Such terminals are located at or in utility marker posts, pedestals, cabinets, manholes, vaults and enclosures. The lines may serve as communication lines or markers for water lines, gas lines and power lines. Numerous devices and techniques have been advanced for implementing the required bonding and grounding.
When a specific line is to be tested, it is necessary to isolate the line. Conventional isolation of the lines typically requires that the connections be removed for the various lines to be tested and for the connections to be reattached after the testing to ensure the proper bonding and grounding. The conventional methods are inefficient and furthermore are often problematic when the bonding is not properly connected after the testing is complete. If each of the lines or multiple lines are to be tested, then each of the harnesses must be disconnected and properly reconnected.